Jeepers Creepers 3: The Curse Part 2
by Dragon Star Empress
Summary: The sequel to my story Jeepers Creepers 3: The Curse. Maggie has to figure out how to tell her family about William and plan a wedding, as well as dealing with some unexpected problems.
1. Chapter 1

It's here! I'm finally getting started on the sequel. Sorry about the long wait, I just ended up working on too many fanfictions at the same time and the original document that I had started making notes in for my plans for the sequel disappeared when I got a new computer, so I had to start over. Honestly if I didn't still get fairly regular reviews asking for the sequel I may have just given up on it, but since so many people wanted to see a sequel here it is.

I can't guarantee that updates will be very regular, certainly not as quick as with the first story because the first story was nearly finished when I started posting it and this one all I have written is this first chapter and I still have more fanfictions started than I can remember, so updates will be based on when I feel inspired to work on it and the number of reviews I get on it, most of the time reviews motivate me and help me decide which stories I work on first.

* * *

><p>After dropping the people off at the hospital William had Maggie drive, stopping at a couple of fast food restaurants on the way home, "You know this stuff is very unhealthy?" Maggie asked.<p>

"It's the first time I've been able to eat anything other than humans in over two hundred years, I couldn't care less how healthy it is. Anyways there's so many new foods for me to try that weren't around before I was cursed, I want to try them all at least once." William told her.

"Alright, I just don't want you to end up sick from all the greasy food that you're body isn't use too." Maggie said.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." William replied before digging into the cheese burger and fries Maggie had just gotten him.

"Well you enjoy that, I'm going to go get us some real food." Maggie said as she pulled up in front of a grocery store, "Just try not to scare anyone." she said before getting out of the truck.

By the time they got back to the cave it was late evening and Maggie had fallen asleep in the passenger seat after William had offered to drive when she had finished with their last stop before heading home.

"You know I can get myself inside." Maggie said when she started to wake up when William picked her up and started to carry her inside.

"Of course I do, but after all the running you've done to get food and stuff today it's the least I can do." William told her.

"Okay." Maggie said laying her head on his shoulder.

The next morning Maggie woke up to find William laying behind her with his arms and wings wrapped around her. For a moment she had to fight back tears of relief and joy as she realized how close she had come to losing him. After a moment she turned to face him, doing her best to act serious as he woke up and she asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I- well-" William stuttered as he quickly let go of her as well as he could considering one of his one wing was still underneath her.

"You know, I put up with the occasional wing being draped over me when I wake up and that I could believe was an accident, but there's no way I'm going to believe that you accidentally wrapped both arms and wings around me in your sleep." Maggie said trying not to grin at the nervous look on his face, "Now you're going to have to deal with the consequences." she told him then, after hesitating a moment to drag out his suffering just a little, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

When they finally stopped kissing William smiled at her, "Well if that's the consequence for holding you while you sleep I think I'll have to start doing it more often."

"Good, because I could definitely get us to waking up like that." Maggie told him then slipped out of his wings when the alarm on her iPod started to go off.

"What's that for?" William asked.

"I called Jen while we were out yesterday and told her it was safe to come home and she was able to get a flight back this morning. I told her I'd pick her up at the airport." Maggie told him as she got out of bed, "I think you should probably take me back to my place so I can take my own car to get her, your truck was getting some concerned looks when we did the shopping yesterday."

When Maggie got to the airport Jen's plane was just landing.

As soon as Jen stepped off the plane and spotted Maggie she ran over to her and hugged her, "I've been so worried about you, I was so afraid I was going to come home to find out you had been killed." she told her.

"William would never hurt me, didn't you read my report that I emailed you?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, it's just kind of hard to believe something that was going to kill and eat me wouldn't hurt you." Jen said as they got her bags.

"I know, but that wasn't his fault, it was the curse, he had no control over what he was doing. When the curse isn't controlling him he's really a great guy." Maggie told her as they loaded the suitcase into her trunk, "I really need you to accept that it was the curse that forced him to attack you and forgive him for it."

"Why? Does it really matter now that he's gone for another twenty-three years." Jen asked as they got into the car.

"He's not gone." Maggie said.

"But you said-"

"That it was safe for you to come home, not that he was hibernating for another twenty-three years. That won't be happening again and he won't be killing anyone again either." Maggie said.

"Wait a minute, you mean the curse was broken? How?" Jen asked.

"It's not exactly broken yet, more put on hold, there's sort of a couple of steps to breaking it, step one stops it, step two actually breaks it." Maggie told her.

"So how was broken, stopped, whatever?" Jen asked.

Maggie smiled a little nervously, mentally praying that Jen would handle it well then said, "It was sort of a Beauty and the Beast thing."

"Whoa, you mean you're in love that thing?" Jen asked.

"Like I said, when the curse isn't in control he's a great guy." Maggie told her.

"Okay, I guess you're right, if he's going to be your boyfriend I guess I do need to forgive him for what the curse made him do." Jen said.

"Actually, unofficially I think he's more my fiancé, that's the second part of the curse, we have twenty-three weeks to get married or he get's stuck hibernating again and the curse won't be broken." Maggie told her.

"Wow, you met him less than a month ago and have to marry him in less than six months?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, I know I always said you should know someone at least a year before getting married, but that's not exactly an option." Maggie said.

"Are you scared about all this happening so fast?" Jen asked.

"No." Maggie replied, then added, "Maybe nervous, but not scared, I'm sure I'm going to be happy with him, but I don't even graduate from collage for a couple more months. I never thought I'd have to worry about getting married until at least a year or two after collage. So, yeah, nervous, but not scared. I don't even know what he really looks like and won't find out until after we're married."

"At least anything would have to be an improvement over what he looks like now." Jen said.

"True." Maggie agreed, "You'll help me figure out what I'm going to do for a wedding and be my maid of honor, right?" she asked.

"Of course, although a traditional wedding is probably out of the question." Jen said.

"Yeah, I don't really know what exactly we're going to do for a wedding, we haven't really had time to discus it yet." Maggie told her.

"So does your mother know about any of this yet?" Jen asked.

"No, last time I contacted her, I told her I needed a break and was leaving for a month, she doesn't even know about William taking me." Maggie replied.

"How do you think she's going to handle everything once she does find out?" Jen asked.

"I really don't know, she's always been pretty accepting of my interest in mythical and legendary creatures, but I'm not sure how she'll react when she finds out I'm marrying one. I think I'll start by emailing her a copy of my report, let her read it and then use that as a way to bring up everything that's happened with William and I. That should work better than trying to explain to her that he's not evil after she finds out about us." Maggie said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Do you want me to be there when you tell her?" Jen asked.

"Yes, I'm sure having someone there who was nearly killed while he was being controlled by the curse, to tell her he's really not that bad would help. Of course that means you have to actually meet him and believe what you're telling her or she won't believe you." Maggie told her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about having to actually meet him." Jen said sounding a little uncertain.

"Don't worry, he may look scary, but he's harmless now." Maggie told her, "How about a picnic tomorrow? The weather is supposed to be perfect, that way you don't have to go back into the cave to meet him."

"I guess that would work." Jen replied as they pulled up to her apartment and they carried her bags in then visited some more for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the long wait, my mom's health has really been deteriorating over the last year causing a lot of stress, I've actually gone months at a time without writing anything and I have so many stories I'm working on both fanfictions and a few original ones that I just can't seem to keep everything updated regularly. But a nice relaxing weekend staying with my grandparents got me writing again, so here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p>The next morning Maggie returned to the cave after a quick shopping trip and set a couple of bags on the desk where William was sitting.<p>

"What's this?" he asked.

"An attempt to make you look a little less scary for our picnic with Jen," Maggie told him, "Hopefully they're the right size," she added as she pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a belt and an obnoxiously bright florescent pink Hawaiian shirt with equally bright yellow and orange flowers on it.

William looked at her like she was crazy, "You seriously don't expect me to wear that shirt do you?" he asked.

"What? It'll need a little modification for your wings, but I thought it was pretty," Maggie said acting hurt that he didn't seem to like it.

"But-" William started then hesitated looking torn between telling her what he thought of the shirt or not saying anything to avoid hurting her feelings.

"I figured the shirt is so horrifying and you're so horrifying looking that if you wear it, it'll just look too funny for you or the shirt to look so bad," she said then grinned, "Although if you really don't like it, you could always just wear this," she said, pulling a black, long sleeved, button front shirt out of the bag.

"You are evil, you know that?" William asked.

"But it was so worth the look on your face. Anyways it was marked down to fifty cents and I swear everyone working at the second hand shop let out a sigh of relief when they realized someone was actually going to get it out of there," Maggie told him, "I stopped at home and washed everything so you go ahead and get dressed, I'll go pick up Jen and meet you at the house in a little while," she said before leaving.

"So are you ready to go meet my fiancé?" Maggie asked when she got to Jen's house to pick her up.

"No, but I don't think I ever will be, so let's just get this over with," Jen replied.

"He really is harmless now. You know that horrible Hawaiian shirt that's been on the sale rack at the second hand shop for the last five months?" Maggie asked as they got into her car.

"Yeah."

"I bought it for him and I think he was actually going to wear it just to avoid hurting my feelings," Maggie told her.

"Oh my gosh, that would have been hilarious to see." Jen said laughing at the idea, "You're right, if he was going to wear that just to make you happy, he can't be that bad and he has to be either insane or insanely in love with you."

"And he was so cute when he was sitting there trying to figure out whether or not to tell me what he really thought of it," Maggie said.

"The Creeper, look cute? Is that even possible?" Jen asked.

"It is, I never would have believed it was possible if I hadn't seen it myself, but he just looked so unsure and confused about how to react that there's just no other way to describe it than adorably cute," Maggie replied.

A little while later they pulled off the road at the edge of a large forest, "Where exactly are we having this picnic?" Jen asked.

"At my new house, granted it'll need a bit of modernizing, but it was built by William's grandfather. I'm still doing some research, but so far I think the state owns the land since as far as anyone knew there were no relatives to claim it. We'll probably have to buy it back since I doubt they'll accept a two hundred year old claim to the land, but hopefully that will be easier than it would have been if the property had been split up and sold to different people and we had to deal with regular owners," Maggie told her as she led her through the woods.

"It certainly looks like your type of place, middle of nowhere and no neighbors for miles," Jen said then fell silent as they stepped into a small clearing.

The house sat at one side of the clearing and at the other side a blanket was spread out under a large tree and William was getting their picnic set up.

"It's alright, he doesn't bite, not anymore," Maggie said as Jen grabbed her hand in a death grip.

"I'm really sorry about attacking you, I really had no control over it and I would never hurt you now that the curse can't control me," William told her.

"I know, I'm just having a hard time making part of myself believe it," Jen replied sounding on the verge of panicking.

"You had better be right about this," William said to Maggie.

Before she could ask what he was talking about he started to unbutton the loose fitting black shirt.

"Oh dear lord," Jen managed to get out as both girls clamped a hand over their mouths and she let out muffled snort of laughter as he took off the black shirt to reveal that he was wearing the Hawaiian shirt under it.

They finally gave up their attempts at controlling themselves and started laughing so hard they had to lean against each other to avoid falling to the ground.

William just sat down, leaning back against the tree and said, "When you to are done, lunch is ready."

After taking a moment to compose themselves Maggie and Jen joined him, Jen sitting as far away from William as possible and looking nervous, but still cracking a smile every time she looked at his shirt.

Maggie sat down next to him, kissing his cheek and saying, "You're the best, I guess I was right about the shirt, now I just wish I had my camera with me."

"It's already embarrassing enough having to wear this thing, there's no way I'd let you get any evidence to prove that I wore it," William told her.

"Even if I begged you to let me take a picture?" Maggie asked.

"Even if you begged and promised to marry me today so I could escape the curse and get back to looking normal," he replied.

"Oh well, and it would have made such great blackmail," she said.

The rest of the day they spent visiting and showing Jen the house and property. Luckily by the end of the day Jen had warmed up to him and had pretty well gotten over her fear of him.

"So you going to come with me when I tell my mom about him?" Maggie asked as she drove Jen home.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine to do that. I guess you were right, he doesn't seem so bad when he's not trying to eat you and wearing that shirt," Jen said grinning, "Oh by the way, I got you something."

"What?" Maggie asked as she pulled into the driveway at Jen's house.

Jen pulled out her cell phone, "Well you know this thing just happens to have a camera on it," she said as she brought up a picture of William and Maggie, "He was distracted talking to you about something and I just couldn't resist making sure we got a picture of him in that shirt.

Maggie grinned, "You are the best, you'll email a copy of that right?"

"Of course. You don't think he'll be mad though, do you?" Jen asked a little nervously.

"No, I won't even let him know I have it right away and by the time he does find out I have it I'm sure we'll all get a good laugh out of it," Maggie told her then asked, "Are you free on Sunday? Mom want's me to come over for dinner and I thought that would be a good time to tell her about William."

"Yep, that should work out fine," Jen told her.


End file.
